


pillow prince.

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - there’s a giggle, and then phil feels dan’s lips on his cheek, and then on his lips, just for a second. dan pulls away and just looks at phil, smiles shyly and flicks his gaze down to phil’s lips, then back up, and phil feels himself giggle as he nods, and dan kisses him again, properly now- it’s still too quick, but it’s so natural that if he was anyone but himself, phil might think he and dan kissed all the time





	pillow prince.

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked this one + it's really long so i decided to post it separately from my other hcs! tbh this started as hcs but just turned into a wholeass fic fml.

\- phil sometimes doesn’t even notice when he starts humping something, he just gets really desperate when he’s turned on, and for some reason instead of reaching to touch himself, he instinctively wraps his legs around the nearest pillow 

\- he really likes getting off in dan’s room, on his bed, fucking into pillows that smell like his best friend 

\- any time phil gets to do that, dan usually comes home to phil guiltily doing laundry 

\- but one day dan comes home early 

\- _phil? where are you, come help me sort out the groceries, you spoon,_ dan calls out after he’s set the shopping in the kitchen, walking across the house in search of phil 

\- he hears a muffled but definitely phil-like sound resembling dan, and rolls his eyes fondly, following the noise to… his own bedroom? 

\- he shrugs and pushes the door open, then stops short, and just. blinks. because _oh._

\- _dan, please, please, fuck,_ the same faint little phil-sounds he’d recognized, desperate and whiny and, to dan, well, _pretty_

\- he leans against the doorframe, a little mesmerized by the swivels of phil’s hips, more than a little smug at his own name falling from phil’s lips 

\- _well, now i know why you keep deciding my sheets need cleaned, then,_ dan says eventually, tone teasing 

\- phil bolts up, turns around quickly, clutching the pillow to his chest to cover himself as much as possible, _fuck, dan, i’m - i didn’t - !_

\- _didn’t what?_ dan asks, all molassesy-sweet, _didn’t mean to? i’m sure that’s the truth. you just came and got on my bed, started grinding on my pillows and whining my name, but you didn’t mean to_

\- phil goes red, turning his face away and mumbling that he’s sorry, feeling like crying that his cock is twitching just from dan’s voice 

\- there’s a giggle, and then phil feels dan’s lips on his cheek, and then on his lips, just for a second. dan pulls away and just looks at phil, smiles shyly and flicks his gaze down to phil’s lips, then back up, and phil feels himself giggle as he nods, and dan kisses him again, properly now 

\- it’s still too quick, but it’s so natural that if he was anyone but himself, phil might think he and dan kissed all the time 

\- the next kiss lands under phil’s ear with a whisper of _you can always stop me,_ and the next thing he sees is his best friend’s goofy smile, and phil feels a little guilty for even doubting whether he was in safe hands

\- _it’s pretty cute, though,_ says dan, gently repositioning phil and coaxing him to move, and that tone is back, rich and sweet and so condescending, _that this is how you get off. ‘cause you just need my help for everything, don’t you?_

\- phil’s just panting softly, finally has friction, and dan can’t speak for a moment but to stare at him 

\- he kneels down to eye level and smiles gently, pressing his thumb to the hollow of phil’s lower lip and pulling it from between his teeth because _i wanna hear you, angel, please?_

\- phil lets out a shuddery moan almost immediately, _yeah, okay_

\- _that’s my good boy,_ dan praises, kissing phil softly before rising, and phil sort of hates how he already knows that he’d do next to anything for that title 

\- as if reading phil’s mind, dan muses, _oh, and that suits you, doesn’t it? don’t little puppies hump pillows, too?_

\- _do you have to be so -?_ phil trails off, but he can feel his cheeks burning and his hips bucking and see dan’s grin widening 

\- _fuck, that’s adorable,_ dan laughs, pressing a hand to his crotch and sighing, _is that you, phil? my little puppy? look how cute you are, so needy and helpless_

\- phil pouts and fusses, _you’re so m-mean,_ but leans in shamefully when he feels dan’s hands on him

\- _tell me about how you like to get off, sweetheart,_ dan coaxes quietly, rubbing curious circles into phil’s hips, _does my puppy even touch himself?_

\- _well, uhm,_ phil mumbles, thinking, _sometimes, but you can’t like this, but i - i like using my fingers better…_

\- dan groans, and phil hears _fucking hell_ under dan’s breath, the sound of a zipper and cloth shuffling, and oddly cute little moans along with skin slapping

\- then phil gasps and stills as he feels dan’s cock sliding against his ass, dan softly praising _feel that, sweet puppy? you did that to me, made me want you so badly_

\- phil sighs lowly, exhales _fuck, dan, you’re gonna kill me,_ and dan giggles, leans over and kisses his shoulder, still his cute best friend as always

\- _wanna eat you out,_ dan mumbles against phil’s neck, sensual but strangely casual, _that okay?_

\- _obviously,_ phil breathes, and both laugh a little, then phil adds, _but only if you fuck me after_

\- _christ, yeah,_ the easiest agreement dan’s ever made in his life, _but next time i wanna watch you finger yourself, that’s so fucking sexy_

\- phil grins and nods, _how kinky of you,_ happily hung up on the words 'next time’ 

\- _scoot up, you nerd,_ dan shoots back, and climbs between phil’s legs on the bed when he complies, tossing the pillow aside

\- phil shudders and squeals when dan just pulls his cheeks apart and laps over phil’s hole without warning

\- he presses his thumbs against either side of the little muscle, pulling it gently open as he sucks at it to relax it

\- phil is just making these high-pitched fussing noises, and when dan curls his tongue to a point and pushes in, phil lets out a pathetic little whimper of _please_

\- dan ends up having to grip phil’s hips to hold him still, fingernails digging into soft skin as he fucks his tongue into phil, eventually sliding a couple fingers in alongside to get deeper

\- and phil’s begging _baby, baby, please, i need you,_ doesn’t even care how slutty he sounds 

\- when dan pulls away phil immediately groans _fuck me_ and dan chuckles, taking the pillow from the floor and murmuring _turn over, puppy, wanna see your pretty face_

\- it makes phil smile and feel warm all over, and dan slides the pillow under his back as he turns

\- dan kisses phil’s thigh before going to his nightstand and digging around until he finally finds a lubed condom, laughing at himself that _it’s really been a while since i’ve needed one of these_

\- _think i prefer that,_ phil answers cheekily, pulling dan down into a kiss by his tshirt, _and take this off, i’ve been naked this whole time!_

\- dan has to cover his mouth to stop laughing, but obediently tugs his shirt over his head, raising his eyebrows at phil

\- _better,_ phil giggles, and dan rips open the condom with his teeth as he positions himself back between phil’s legs

\- phil spreads them open a little wider as dan gently tugs at phil’s cock, and phil murmurs _ready, please_

\- dan nods and rolls the condom on, then lines himself up with phil and slowly pushes in, eyes squeezing shut for a moment

\- _dan,_ phil calls, and dan looks to him immediately, _don’t… be gentle, fuck me like a whore_

\- _oh my god,_ dan moans breathlessly, grins, _well, if that’s what my puppy wants_

\- _your puppy can take it, he’s a cockslut, especially for you_

\- and then one of phil’s legs is over dan’s shoulder and they’re panting, dan’s hips smacking forward with hard, desperate thrusts, but phil’s still whining for _more, please, i’ll be good_

\- _god, i love you,_ dan says without even thinking, _you’re so pretty, sweetheart, so beautiful_

\- once dan hits his prostate, phil’s a mess, even starting to cry, and dan whimpers when notices phil’s squeezing the base of his own cock

\- _phil, baby,_ dan murmurs smugly in his ear, _do you need to cum? such a good, sweet boy, have you been holding it for me?_

\- _shut up,_ phil protests weakly, _i’ve been hard longer than you have_

\- _no, no, i’m proud of you,_ dan praises, _you’ve done so well for me, angel. i want you to cum, you deserve it, wanna see how gorgeous you are cumming_

\- and dan’s right, phil’s gorgeous when he cums, tears on his face and lips slack, mumbling something about _fuck_ and _so good_ and _dan, dan, dan_

\- dan works him through it, then starts to pull out, but phil pulls him back down and kisses him, says _use me_

\- so dan complies, changing his angle so he doesn’t hurt phil, but giving in and just taking his body for the few more thrusts it takes

\- phil just watches contently, overstimulation making him a little dizzy but happy, and when dan trembles and bites his lip, eyelids fluttering as he releases, he thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful

\- a few minutes later, wrapped in dan’s arms, phil quietly mentions _so, you said you love me_

\- dan nods. _i meant it_

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh


End file.
